I'll Never Forget the Times That We Shared
by Tyki075
Summary: What was Neah and Allen's relationship like thirty-five years ago? And how did Neah feel when Allen couldn't remember him anymore? One-shot


**DISCLAIMER: I CANNOT LAY CLAIM TO D. GRAY-MAN, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO.**

**Tyki075: Hello people! How's it going? I got this idea from my sister and decided to write/post a fanfiction about it.**

**Allen: Great.**

**Tyki075: Sarcasm is not necessary Alley-chan. Also, I want you to know, I'm not torturing you in this! I promise!**

**Allen: Then who ****_are_**** you torturing, 'cause we all know it's going to be someone.**

**Tyki075: … A certain Noah of Destruction…**

**Allen: Is that me or Neah? You said it wasn't going to be me, so you must be talking about Neah. What did he ever do to you?! What did ****_anyone_**** ever do to you?!**

**Tyki075: Nothing. I just get bored easily.**

**Allen: Oh how we know it.**

**Tyki075: Whatever! I'm really excited to get this one done! I've been thinking about it for a while! Now, I know the whole NeahxAllen ship seems really weird, I thought so too. But then I thought about it; what if Neah and Allen were together thirty-five years ago! But now Allen's forgotten all about Neah and their relationship. How would Neah feel? I think it's adorable. But, hey, if you don't, I doubt you should be reading this fanfiction.**

**Neah: I don't know if I should be excited or terrified.**

**Tyki075: Little bit of both, little bit of both.**

**Neah: Oh joy.**

**Tyki075: Well okay then, let's get started!**

I'll Never Forget the Times That We Shared:

_"You can miss someone who died. You can miss someone who moved away. But the worst thing is when you miss someone, you see every day." – Unknown_

Thirty-five years ago:

"Neeeaaahh! Give him back!" A young man whined, pulling at his white hair.

"Oh come on Allen, you have to come get him from me!" Another man laughed, dancing around, a gold ball trapped tightly in his fist.

"Neah, come on! This isn't funny!" The first man, Allen, called, quickly getting annoyed at his boyfriend's antics.

"Yes it is! _Everything_ I do is funny, because I'm just that awesome!" Neah sang, waving around his stolen treasure.

Allen narrowed his eyes and lunged, tackling Neah to the ground and pinning him there. "Now, are you going to give Timcanpy back?" Allen smiled innocently.

"Fine! I relent!" Neah let go of the golden ball, which unfurled its wings and flew over to Allen, making itself comfortable in his head of white hair, chewing on a couple strands. "Now release me, foul beasty!" Neah squirmed in Allen's grip.

Allen chuckled and rolled of the brunette, choosing to lie beside him instead.

"You know, I made Timcanpy, so he technically is my property." Neah huffed, embarrassed at how easily he was taken down.

"True, but then you gave him to me for our anniversary, making him mine!" Allen smiled brightly, cuddling up to Neah's side, wrapping his arms around the man's torso.

"You have me there." Neah turned his head, kissing Allen's soft, white hair and pulling him closer.

"What happens when we have to face the Earl?" Allen asked, a frown pulling at his mouth.

Neah heard what Allen really meant, _'What happens if I lose you?'_

"It'll be okay; I won't let anything happen to you." Neah comforted, running soothing circles in the small of Allen's back.

Allen nodded, dropping the subject, even if he didn't want to. He wanted Neah to promise he wouldn't let anything happen to _himself_; Allen couldn't stand it if Neah got hurt.

Neah smiled sadly, neither of them knew what was to come when they reached the final battle.

**(Time skip!)**

_"Allen! No!" Neah screamed, reaching for his lover_

_Allen's eyes were wide as he looked down at the hole in his chest. He swayed on his feet as blood cascaded down onto the rain-soaked ground, then collapsed to his knees, the rest of his body following soon after._

_Neah rushed over, pulling Allen's limp body into his arms, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! You weren't supposed to die! We were supposed to both make it through this!" Neah sobbed, brushing white strands off Allen's too-pale face._

_Cloudy silver eyes fluttered open, meeting panicked gold, "N-N… Neah." Allen choked, blood dribbling down his chin._

_"Allen, please, you have to stay with me!" The tears just wouldn't stop, "You'll make it through this! You'll be all right, we'll both be all right!"_

_Allen's shaking hand cupped Neah's face, brushing away salty tears, "W-why are you… crying? I d-don't like it when you cry."_

_This just made Neah sob harder, "Allen!"_

_"I l-l-love you… you k-know that right?" Allen's face had lost all color, not even the usual slight red of his cheeks remained._

_Neah, knowing that there really wasn't anything he could do, nodded, "I love you t-too."_

_Allen smiled, "I'm glad." His eyes moved away from Neah's face, staring blankly at nothing and his hand slowly slid down from the Noah's cheek, hitting the ground with a soft thud._

_"AAALLLLEEENNN!"_

Neah jolted awake with a scream. He was in the room his shared with Allen. Said man was currently sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

"Neah? Are you all right?" Allen asked, looking at him with concerned, silver eyes.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Neah mumbled, not really focused, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He could still feel Allen's cold hand on his cheek, the weight of Allen's limp body in his arms, and the pain he himself felt when Allen's heart stopped.

"No, you're not all right," Allen said sternly, startling Neah out of his thoughts, "You're crying. Why are you crying?"

_'W-why are you… crying? I d-don't like it when you cry.'_

Neah pulled Allen close to him and sobbed into his shoulder, not wanting to let go. Ever.

"Neah, did you have a nightmare?" Allen asked, petting the man's hair.

Neah, not being able to speak around his sobs, nodded, burying his face in the crook of Allen's neck.

"It's okay. It wasn't real. Do you want to talk about it?" Allen soothed.

"Y-y-you di-died and I couldn't do a-anything about it!" Neah cried, tightening his grip on the Exorcist.

Allen looked sadly at his boyfriend, "That's not going to happen, I promise."

Neah sniffled, "H-how would you k-k-know?"

"Because I don't break promises. Right?" Allen reassured.

Neah nodded again.

"Good. Now, go back to sleep." Allen smiled, laying down, bringing Neah down with him, still cuddled into his chest.

Neah closed his eyes, the steady beating of Allen's heart reassuring him and lulling him to sleep.

Once Neah's breathing had evened out Allen let himself relax and close his eyes, certain that Neah was okay for now.

**(Time skip!)**

"Neah, you have to hold on!" Allen cried, kneeling down beside the Noah, Cross Marian standing a couple feet away.

"I promised you that I'd keep you s-safe," Neah whispered, "I'm g-glad you a-are.

Cross put his hand on Allen's shaking shoulder, "He doesn't have much time."

"No! You said you wouldn't let me get hurt! Leaving me would be hurting me! Don't break your promise!" Allen sobbed, not wanting to admit that he would be alone again.

"S-sorry, I guess I'm not the b-best boy-boyfriend ever." Neah attempted to chuckle weakly but it only came out as a cough.

"You won't be if you don't survive this. I will never forgive you." Allen choked, weakly smiling.

"I-I'm sorry Allen, I-I don't wa-want to make you s-sad, but I'm a-a-afraid I have no ch-choice in the ma-matter." Neah's eyes were slowly dimming.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Allen grabbed Neah's cold hand as if his very grip would keep Neah from leaving.

"I'm sorry. I love you." Neah took one last shuddering breath, then went still.

"NNNNNOOOO!" Allen shrieked, shaking Neah's body desperately.

Cross grabbed Allen and pulled him into a crushing embrace, keeping him from hurting himself. He held Allen as he sobbed and screamed, he didn't even notice the tears running down his own face.

"Cross, please, there has to be something you can do, use your magic." Allen whimpered desperately.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." Cross knew nothing could be done, nothing that didn't mean the possibility of losing Allen.

"Th-there was something N-Neah had mentioned a while ago, a spell that would let someone take another's soul into their own body." Allen said, pulling away from Cross so he could look at him as he spoke, he pretended not to notice the tears making their way done his face.

"Allen, no! That would ultimately result in Neah's spirit overriding your own and erasing you!" Cross yelled, trying to make him see sense.

Allen looked up at his, eyes pleading, "Please. I don't care if I end up gone; I just want him back. Please."

"Allen, I really do like you, I don't want to see you get hurt." Cross tried again, though he knew deep down he would never be able to make the man change his mind.

"Then please help me. I don't want to live with the knowledge that I'll never see him again." Allen pleaded, his face slick with newly shed tears.

Cross sighed, "Allen, think about what you're asking."

"_Please_!" Allen insisted, clinging to Cross' shirt.

Cross knew he couldn't change Allen's mind at this point, his only option was to relent, "Fine. Put your hand over his heart." Allen did so. "Is there any chance I could change you're mind?" Cross made one last ditch effort.

Allen shook his head, smiling sadly. He never thought he would see the day that Cross showed that he cared.

Cross sighed again and chanted an incantation. Allen's body seized up, his eyes wide. He started to jerk and shake as Cross kept going.

After five minutes Cross stopped and Allen slumped against him, he looked exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Cross picked him up and walked away from the bloody scene.

"I hope you know what you've brought upon yourself, Allen." Cross muttered solemnly.

**(Looooooong time skip; present time. So, thirty-five years later)**

It had been thirty-five years since Neah had seen Allen's face; he had been locked inside the man-no, now he's a boy-'s head. Even if he was a whole lot younger, he was still the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

Yeah, maybe chaining him to a chair wasn't the best way to say hello to your boyfriend, but hey, Neah had always been one for dramatics.

"He's going mad. The Millennium Earl is going mad. All is oblivion. The puppet of destruction meets its end. And you too Allen, have become a mad puppet." Again, Neah has always been one for dramatics and he knew Allen knew it so he decided to be as dramatic as possible.

"Tyki?" He heard Allen ask.

A part of his heart broke. It's understandable, Allen hadn't seen him in forever and he was in the middle of a battle in the real world… and chained to a chair, he could just not recognize him at the moment. "No. Wrong. I'm the one who will destroy everything, the Fourteenth Noah. Neah."

When no recognition at all sparked in Allen's eyes Neah's smile faltered and fell, "Allen?" He asked uncertainly, taking a step closer, reaching out to the boy.

When Allen flinched and shrunk back slightly Neah knew. Allen had completely forgotten him. Him and everything else that they had ever experienced and shared. He forgot him, to save him.

That was the day Neah's heart shattered.

That was the day he swore to the very depths of his being that he would destroy the Earl and everybody who dared side with him.

But, he would never break his promise; he would never hurt Allen or let him get hurt. Never. Even if Allen never remembered him and always hated him, he would still protect him above all else.

Even if Allen never remembered, Neah would never forget.

**End.**

**Tyki075: Well, that took longer than I expected.**

**Neah: I really don't know how I feel about that; you gave me happiness and then ripped it right out of my fingers but taunted me by making me be reminded of it everyday. You know what, I know how I feel about it, I think fuck you.**

**Tyki075: Wow Neah, don't become Allen.**

**Neah: Don't say that, not after what you just wrote.**

**Tyki075: Sorry.**

**Allen: Actually, depressing as it may have been, it wasn't bad.**

**Neah: I never said it was bad.**

**Tyki075: That's probably the nicest thing you both have said to me.**

**Allen: Don't get used to it.**

**Tyki075: You used to be sweet to me. How did things escalate so quickly?**

**Allen: It's your fault.**

**Tyki075: Whatever. Thanks for reading! Fav, review, etc. Bye!**


End file.
